An Adventury Story with Lots of Spooky Doom!
by The Letter M
Summary: People talk and stuff happens! WHOO!!! Chapter Seven up! Now With Dialouge! HAPPY!
1. Truth be told

An Adventury Story with Lots of Spooky Doom!  
  
By: The Letter |\/|  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: Hey Zim and Jhonen fans! I am the author and this is my story. I am a first time author so this is my first story. Please R&R and be gentle. THX! –The Letter M]  
  
  
  
!$ Disclaimer: I do not own: Zim, Gaz, Dib, Bloaty's, or anything else really for that matter! They belong to Jhonen Vasquez, Nickelodeon, Viacom, and some other people probably. I don't own Kool-Aide either. I do, however, own Lin, Max, Kit, and the internet café, "The Server". They are MINE! And you can't have them! So NYAH!!$!  
  
  
  
Note: I hereby give permission for all people that read this to throw sticks at me because this IS a self insertion. Man, how lame can I get? Oh well. Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
  
  
An Adventury Story with Lots of Spooky Doom!  
  
Chapter 1: Truth be Told  
  
Radio Voice Guy: It looks like it'll be another cloudy day with some chances of rain in the afternoon. Now, news with Natalie.  
  
Natalie: 3 men were injured in a car accident last night when one man discovered an alligator egg hatching in his pants pocket. No news on who could've put the egg there, but police believe it was a prank played on him by one of his friends. All 3 men are in various states of health. In other news-  
  
** A hand shuts off the alarm. A groggy 15 year old boy flings his legs over the side of his bed and scratches his forehead. He puts his glasses on over his light hazel eyes and wearily stands up. **  
  
15 minutes later  
  
**The boy, who can now be identified as Dib…uh…I don't really know his last name… walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table across from his sister, Gaz. He pours himself a bowl of Cocoa-Splodey. **  
  
[A/N: 1. I don't own Cocoa-Splodey. 2. Blah! Eat Cocoa-Splodey! 3. Yes. He IS wearing clothes now.]  
  
**Breakfast goes along silently until Dib looks at his watch. **  
  
Dib: We better get goin' so we're not late.  
  
**They both put on their backpacks and leave for skool. **  
  
At Hi-Skool  
  
**Everyone seems to be settled in their seats. The bell rings and skool starts. **  
  
Teacher: Today we'll be learning about cyanide and its uses. We'll be watching a video. Take notes. You will be quizzed!  
  
**No one seems affected by the teacher's dramatic display. Someone yawns. Dib sits at his desk and stares into space. He had learned all about cyanide AND its uses in Mrs. Bitters's class. Instead he thought about his newest plan to get into and destroy Zim's labs. **  
  
Bell: Ring  
  
[A/N: Hmm…]  
  
**After seven more tortuous classes, the bell rings again, signaling the end of the skool day. Everyone seems to sigh with relief at once, and the masses slowly pour from the building into the streets. It is raining. Dib and Gaz meet in front of the skool. **  
  
Dib: I'll be home around 5 ok?  
  
Gaz: Whatever.  
  
**The two set off in opposite directions. **  
  
20 minutes later  
  
**Dib arrives at "The Server", a cheeky internet café that serves up a mean frappuccino. He goes to the counter, orders a large coffee, sits down at a computer, and gets lost in government conspiracy websites. Suddenly, on a nearby screen, he sees an all too familiar sight - Zim's base! And not just the outside of the house. Someone had gotten into his labs and was posting pictures of it on… (Dun, Dun, DUN!!) THE INTERNET! Dib jumps up and walks over to the user of the computer. **  
  
[A\N: I don't own "frappuccino" or "The Internet".]  
  
Dib: *still looking at the monitor* What site is this?!  
  
Person we haven't seen yet: It's mine. Do you like it?  
  
Dib: Yes! How did you get them? The pictures, I mean.  
  
P.W.H.S.Y: I took them myself.  
  
**Dib steps away now and turns to face this person. It is a girl. She is probably his age. About 5'5". She has long brown-blonde hair and blue eyes behind ovular glasses. She also has bangs that frame her face down to her collarbone, and a spike of hair that falls down between her eyes. She is wearing a black T-shirt, jeans, and black boots. An army jacket is draped on the back of her chair. **  
  
[A/N: Observant little thing, isn't he?]  
  
Dib: Who are you? And how did you infiltrate Zim's base?  
  
Girl: Not here. I'll walk you home. We'll talk.  
  
** Dib puts on his backpack and grabs his coffee. The two head out. **  
  
After about 5 minutes of walking in complete and awkward silence  
  
Girl: My name's Lin.  
  
Dib: I'm Dib.  
  
Lin: I know.  
  
Dib: Huh!?  
  
Lin: That's right. I had to learn the motives of Zim's other enemy.  
  
Dib: Exactly how much do you know about me?  
  
Lin: Enough.  
  
Dib: Enough!? How much is enough!?  
  
Lin: Hmm… I know that you've been mutilated, killed, brought back to life, turned inside-out, been into space at least twice, been turned into bologna, chased down Count Cocoa-Fang, been rescued by your own sister, gone through your own head while passing through dimensions, AND, you're a member of an elite secret society known as the swollen eyeballs, Agent Mothman. Is that "enough" for you?  
  
Dib: Uh… yeah… I guess so. Wait… you've been watching me for that long!? Isn't that stalking?  
  
Lin: Not if no one knows you're doing it.  
  
Dib: What about you? You seem to know my life story. What's yours? Huh? And why haven't I ever seen you at skool?! And this isn't the way to my house!  
  
Lin: Hmm… You never stop asking questions do you?  
  
Dib: No, not really.  
  
Lin: Here's my life story: I was born and so was my brother. Just not at the same time. 7 years later. I live with my mom and brother. My favorite flavor is cherry but I don't like cherry pie and I don't like Monopoly. By the way, I told you I would walk you home, but I didn't say when. We're goin to my house!  
  
Dib: Oh. Ok.  
  
5 minutes of awkward silence  
  
Lin: So… You're trying to save the world?  
  
Dib: Uh… yeah…  
  
Lin: Ah.  
  
**They reach Lin's house, Lin's little brother is sitting cross-legged on the floor watching TV. **  
  
TV: AAAAHH!!! …It's all that's left of him... his big toe!!  
  
Lin: I'm home, Max!  
  
**Lin hangs her army jacket on a hook. She walks into the kitchen and starts filling a clear plastic bottle with transparent red liquid.**  
  
Lin: Cherry Kool-Aide. Want some?  
  
Dib: Got any soda?  
  
[A/N: Awww… poor Dib. His coffee seems to have disappeared!]  
  
Lin: Poop and Cherry Poop  
  
Dib: Cherry Poop, Thanks.  
  
[A/N: I don't own Poop or Cherry Poop, either.]  
  
Lin: Come on.  
  
**She hands him the can of soda and they start up some stairs. They reach Lin's room. She shuts the door and sits down at a computer. Her screen displays a live web cam of Zim's base**  
  
Dib: How'd you get all the cameras in there?  
  
Lin: Ah the magic of nanotechnology.  
  
**Lin opens a small box on her desk revealing a litany of tiny spider-like robots.**  
  
Lin: (continuing) These are my soldiers. Each one is remotely controlled and has a micro camera built into its head.  
  
  
  
After explaining how she will infiltrate Zim's base in excruciating detail  
  
Dib: Holy Crap!  
  
Lin: What?  
  
Dib: It's 5:15.  
  
Lin: So? Mysterious Mysteries doesn't start for another 3 hours and 45 minutes  
  
[A/N: I don't own Mysterious Mysteries of Spooky Mystery either.]  
  
Dib: I really gotta get home, ok? Can we take a rain check on you walking me?  
  
Lin: Sure.  
  
**Lin stood up and the two went downstairs. Max was still watching TV. Lin stood on the front porch and waved sharply. Dib waved back, turned, and started running in the direction of his house. Lin sits down in a white chair. Max sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her. **  
  
Max: Soooo… how was the makeout session?!  
  
**Lin kicked her little brother in the back and grabbed the remote. Her favorite TV show was about to start. **  
  
[A/N: You can all guess what that is]  
  
  
  
Thanks for getting this far! Please R&R! Ch. 2 is coming soon! BTW: I still don't own anything that I didn't create. That really bites! Although I do own a Zim T-Shirt and some buttons. BTW: Aren't you proud of me? I'm using correct punctuation and everything!!!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
-The Letter |\/| 


	2. Insert Fitting Chapter Title Here

An Adventury Story with Lots of Spooky Doom!  
  
By: The Letter |\/|  
  
[A/N: Hi everyone! This is me being in an extremely good mood today. (No one's dead yet!) So… I think I'll type my {doot doo doo doo!} SECOND CHAPTER! BTW: For any of you who care, I'm starting a web page. Check my bio for the URL as soon as its done. Many THX to Kellychan and Robochar for R&Ring my last chapter! Anyway… I'll TRY to write more fluidly this time. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry I'm so boring.]  
  
!$ Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's not mine. Like Dib or Gaz or Zim or anything on IZ or anything else Jhonen related! I own some stuff so please don't sue me because my hard earned babysitting cash will go to your products anyway!$!  
  
Note: I am a simple person, so if I do say something funny, (not all that likely!) please try not to die of shock. Or at least leave a note for your family not to sue me if you do. That would be really nice for me. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Ch 2: Insert Fitting Title Here  
  
**He sits on the couch. A recent copy of Paranormal Weekly in his hands. He read. Silently. Intently. She watched him through a monitor on her desk, a look of worry on her face. Zim had left his base ½ hour ago. She could tell he had bad intentions. She feared for Dib, for his life. Ok, maybe it wasn't that bad, but she had a feeling that something was wrong. Zim was definitely up to no good. Dib suddenly feels watched. He puts the magazine down and walks over to the window. He looks around, then up at the sky. He sighed. **  
  
[A/N: Ok, is it just me? Or is this fic a little to soap-opera-ey? I should add some excitement, no?]  
  
**Suddenly, his door burst open. Dib still stared dreamily out the window. **  
  
Dib: Leave me alone, Gaz.  
  
**The figure that approaching Dib is not his sister, though. Zim's alien form sneaks up behind Dib until the two are nearly touching. Dib does not turn away from the window. The short Irken reaches up and touches the back of the taller Human's neck. Dib turns, as if about to say something, but his eyes only roll upwards as he falls to the floor. He has passed out and the alien grabs the spike of hair on top of his head as if he's about to drag him home. A small microphone appears from his backpack thingy. **  
  
Zim: Now GIR.  
  
GIR: Okeedokie!  
  
** A triumphant Zim and a motionless Dib seem to disintegrate. Lin watches the whole thing, a look of horror on her face. She knows what she now has to do, but she has to hurry. **  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
**Lin approaches Zim's "house". Hopefully Zim would be too busy with Dib to notice a security breach. She walks nonchalantly into the "house", into the "kitchen", and over to the "toilet". She cringes as she steps inside it. The elevator creaks and begins its descent to Zim's underground lair. **  
  
[A/N: Doesn't it just make you want to do Dr. Evil's finger quote thingy? You know… the one he does when he says "Laser"! Hee hee! Do it! You know you want to…]  
  
**When Lin finally reaches the lab that holds Zim and Dib, Zim is arguing on a comm. system to two aliens that look slightly like Zim, but more robotic. Dib is strapped to a table and appears to still be out. Zim, however, is on a tirade talking about the importance of human experimentation to his mission. The two robot/aliens seem bored. One of them notices Lin and points her out to the other. Panic shoots through her body and she ducks behind a corner. They both snicker and don't mention her to Zim, so she looks out again. They nod to something Zim says and he continues talking. Lin hurries over to the table that Dib is strapped to. She quietly undoes his straps and drags him over to the wall. Lin spots a pipe. She picks it up and creeps over to Zim. He's still on his tirade and doesn't hear the soft footsteps behind him. Lin raises the pipe over Zim's head. **  
  
Tallest Purple: Uh… Zim?...  
  
**Zim stops his speech and looks up at the comm. screen questioningly. Purple points behind him the exact second Lin brings the pipe down on the Irken's head. Zim's body falls to the floor with a thud. Lin drops the bar and looks up at the screen. **  
  
Lin: Thanks…For not ratting me out.  
  
Tallest Purple: No problem.  
  
**Suddenly a thought comes to her. Here she is, talking to two aliens, as casually as she would a friend. No one on the internet would believe her. **  
  
Tallest Red: So… have you ever considered ruling a planet?  
  
Lin: Many times.  
  
**With this, she shuts off the comm. system. She picks up Zim. He is so small. She fits in her arms like a child. She laughs to herself and walks over to the strappy tabley thingy. She harshly drops his body onto it and fastens the straps. **  
  
[A/N: I'd hate to wake up in his position!]  
  
A couple days later  
  
**He slowly opens his eyes. His head is pounding. Dib closes his eyes again. What happened? Where is he? What day is it? Questions filled his head as he struggled to remember anything besides how to speak English. The last thing he remembered was a face, someone was looking down on him. It was a girl. She had a smile on her face and was talking to him, but he couldn't seem to hear her. He opens his eyes and sits up in bed. He is in Lin's room! In her bed no less! He blushes. She sits at her computer. She turns and faces him. **  
  
Lin: You're finally awake! I thought you'd died.  
  
**She laughs. **  
  
Dib: I feel dead. Got any aspirin? And what day is it?  
  
** She hands him 2 pills and a glass of water. **  
  
Lin: You've been asleep for 2 days.  
  
Dib: Huh? What about Dad and Gaz? Aren't they worried? And what about the skool?  
  
Lin: I told the skool that I was your mom and you were staying with me for awhile. I told your dad the truth and since when has Gaz cared where you were?  
  
Dib: You've got a point.  
  
**He suddenly realizes that he isn't wearing his shirt any longer. He blushes harder and looks around the room for it. Then he puts on his glasses so he can actually see an inch in front of his face. It is draped over a dresser. He gets up, walks over, and puts it on. **  
  
Lin: Um… I got some pictures…  
  
Dib: Of what?  
  
Lin: Wow. He must've really knocked you out.  
  
Dib: What are you talking about?!  
  
Lin: Zim knocked you out and took you to his base. I saved you from the clutches of pure evil that we call Zim.  
  
Dib: Oh. Wait… isn't the guy supposed to rescue the girl?  
  
Lin: Hmm…  
  
Awkward Silence  
  
[A/N: I hate that word! Absolutely hate it!]  
  
Dib: You said you got pics of his base right?  
  
Lin: Yeah… they're over here.  
  
**Dib walks over to the computer and stands behind Lin. She minimizes some windows and opens a viewing program. She loads the pictures. **  
  
Lin: I didn't get much. My digital camera was on the fritz. Pretty much some random alien-esc stuff. And I got these two alien guys Zim was talking to on his comm. system.  
  
Dib: Two guys?  
  
Lin: Yeah.  
  
**Lin opens the picture of the comm. screen. She had taken it by accident when she was trying to see around the corner. It is tilted slightly. **  
  
Dib: I've seen them before!  
  
Lin: Who are they?  
  
Dib: I think they are the leaders of Zim's race.  
  
Lin: Wow.  
  
More Awkward Silence  
  
Dib: You know… I better get home.  
  
Lin: Yeah…Ok…  
  
Dib: I want to thank you for…uh…saving me.  
  
Lin: Yeah… it was… no problem.  
  
Dib: I want to make it up to you. What are you doing Friday night?  
  
Lin: Uh…nothing.  
  
Dib: Ok. We'll go to a movie. It will be my treat.  
  
Lin: All right.  
  
Dib: Ok… well… I guess I'll see you then.  
  
Lin: Great. Ok.  
  
**Dib turned and began walking out the door. **  
  
Lin: Wait, Dib.  
  
**Dib turned and looked at her questioningly. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. She put her face next to his ear. **  
  
Lin: I'll rescue you from certain doom anytime.  
  
**Dib returned the hug. They stood there like that for a minute, and then Lin backed away. She giggled, almost flirtatiously. Dib looked confused, but happy. He turned and ran down the stairs. She soon heard the front door close. **  
  
  
  
So… what'd you think? Did you have to run and grab a bucket? I hope you R&R. That would make me happy than new IZ episodes. (Ok. Maybe not that happy!) I have really run out of stuff to say, so R&R or make me sad! BTW: Microsoft Word REALLY hates me for writing all these "fake" words!  
  
-The Letter |\/| 


	3. Sidekicks Are SO Annoying!

An Adventury Story with Lots of Spooky Doom!  
  
By: The Letter |\/|  
  
[A/N: Hi! Awwww!!! Some body luffs me! Thanks to all the people (Emily) that R&Red my fic! How nice! Well… this is the last pre written chapter in the series, so it may take me awhile to get chapter 3 on here. Oh well! Pleeeese R&R for me or I will lose all my creative drive and stop writing! (Well, you people can't do that!) But I may get sad and you wouldn't want that would you? No!]  
  
!$ Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's not mine. Like Dib or Gaz or Zim or anything on IZ or anything else Jhonen related! I own some stuff so please don't sue me because my hard earned babysitting cash will go to your products anyway! I also am such the kind of person who never leaves their house, so where would I get cash moneys?!$!  
  
Note: I am a simple person, so if I do say something funny, (not all that likely!) please try not to die of shock. Or at least leave a note for your family not to sue me if you do. That would be really nice for me. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Ch 3: Side Kicks Are SOAnnoying!/ The Attack Of The Assistants. (Whichever you prefer.)  
  
Epsilon: No, I'm serious! I think it's a date!  
  
Minniemouse: I think he likes you!  
  
Epsilon: Well you should have seen the euphoric grin he had on his face while he was sleeping. I think he likes whatever the hell he was dreaming about.  
  
Minniemouse: LOL. So when is it? What's going on?  
  
Epsilon: Friday. We might go see the new Noodle Boy Movie!  
  
Minniemouse: Cool! BRB! I'm gonna go get some applejoosh!  
  
Epsilon: K.  
  
[A/N: Ooooooo! I wish they made a Noodle Boy Movie! (BTW: The two people here are in a chat room in case you couldn't tell!) Heh heh. Noodle Boy. I'm drinkin' a cherry slushie right now! ]  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
Epsilon: Doo Doo Doo Doo!!!  
  
Minniemouse: I'm back!  
  
Epsilon: WB! Where the hell were you?! I was about to die of boredom for the second time today!  
  
Minniemouse: The Scary Monkey Show was on!  
  
Epsilon: What an excuse!  
  
Minniemouse: That's what I said! ^_^  
  
Epsilon: Quit.  
  
Minniemouse: XP  
  
Epsilon: Hey I'm gonna order a pizza. Wanna come over and help me eat it?  
  
[A/N: Hee Hee. Whenever I try to type gonna, the computer tries to change it to gonad. LOI (laughing on the inside)]  
  
Minniemouse: Sure! Wait. Do you have any applejoosh?  
  
Epsilon: Yeah!  
  
[A/N: In case you can't tell, (which you probably can't) Epsilon is Lin and Minniemouse is Kit, Lin's best friend since… well… for a long time and lives two streets over from her.]  
  
Minniemouse: Ok! I'll be over in a few minutes!  
  
Epsilon: K. C U Soon!  
  
Minniemouse: Okeedokie!!  
  
//:Minniemouse leaves the room://  
  
//:Epsilon leaves the room://  
  
**After Lin orders the pizza, she sits down in the living room and turns on the TV.**  
  
Lin: Hmm… The Scary Monkey Show WAS on.  
  
**Suddenly a small metallic head pops out from behind her couch.**  
  
GIR: Scary Monkey Show?!  
  
Lin: Holy Crap!  
  
**GIR sits down in front of the TV. **  
  
Lin: Uh… You're Zim's robot aren't you? GIR, right?  
  
GIR: Shhh! Monkey!  
  
**Lin ponders**  
  
Lin: Hmm… I'm ordering a pizza and I'll give you half if you tell me everything I want to know.  
  
[A/N: No… That would be too easy!]  
  
GIR: Pizza!  
  
Lin: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
** The front door burst open**  
  
Kit: Hieee!!!  
  
Lin: Kit, this is GIR. He'll be joining us for dinner.  
  
Kit: Awww! He's so KYOOT! Ooooh! The Scary Monkey Show!  
  
[A/N: You have no idea how hard it is to type that word. Kyoot, I mean.]  
  
**Kit sits down on the floor next to GIR. He climbs up her back and sits down cross legged on her head. A commercial comes on. Kit starts running in circles with GIR on her head. **  
  
Kit: HAHAHAH! I GOT A NEW HAT!!!  
  
GIR: AHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
[A/N: You know that laugh/scream thingy that GIR does oh so well.]  
  
**Kit runs into the kitchen with GIR still on her head. **  
  
Lin: Kit, I think your applejoosh is fermented and you've had WAY too much!  
  
**Lin walks into the kitchen and gapes. In front of her stands a shortish 15 year old girl wearing overalls that say "CANDY" in big letters on them. Under them is a green and yellow striped T-Shirt with a big red apple on them. Her hair is the same color as Lin's, but only falls to her neckline. Some of it is pulled into tight pigtails. A ring pop is on her finger and she holds a gallon of apple "joosh". The small silver and teal robot is still perched on top of her head, eating unpopped popcorn. **  
  
[A/N: I love describing people! BTW some of this stuff is jokes from various IZ episodes, so if you haven't seen them all, I feel sorry for you. (It's still funny though) Also Kit is NOT a twinkie! No matter what anyone says. Trust me.)]  
  
Kit: So, Lin? Got any movies?  
  
GIR: I've got one!  
  
**The top of his head slides away to reveal a seemingly empty cavity. He digs around in it and soon pulls out a video disk. He hands it to Kit. **  
  
Kit: Ooooh! Intestines of War! I love this one! I've probably seen it a hundred times!  
  
GIR: ME TOO!!  
  
**He tosses a handful of kernels into his mouth and chews happily. **  
  
[A/N: I am so sorry to make GIR and Kit look so silly, it's just that Kit had way too many orange tic tacs and GIR… well, he's always like that. Ok… I said it…you guys can stop poking me now!]  
  
**The doorbell rings. Lin answers it and returns to the kitchen with a pizza box that says Bloaty's on it. **  
  
GIR & Kit: PIZZA!!  
  
**Lin sets the pizza down and takes GIR off Kit's head. She hands Kit some pizza and the video disk. Kit walks into the living room. **  
  
Lin: GIR, do you remember what we talked about earlier?  
  
GIR: Noooo....  
  
Lin: Well… you said that if I give you half of this pizza, you'll tell me the answers to my questions. Right?  
  
GIR: I guess so…  
  
**GIR smiled stupidly. His tongue hung out of his mouth. **  
  
Lin: Ok GIR, Question #1: You're Zim's robot right?  
  
GIR: Yes!  
  
Lin: Ok. What are you doing here?  
  
GIR: Master sent me here to watch you.  
  
Lin: Are there any cameras in my house?  
  
GIR: I don't know. Master said that if you tried to go upstairs to hurl this at you with mighty force cause he's workin' on somethin'!  
  
**GIR turns red and hands Lin a small vial with a needle. It is marked TRANQUILIZER. Lin sits there a moment and GIR runs to the pizza box. He begins to sloppily eat the entire pizza. Soon, he is covered in grease. Lin pulls something out of her pocket. **  
  
Lin: How does dessert sound, GIR? A bag of candy if you chase Zim home, and eat whatever he's working on, OK?  
  
** GIR pauses a moment then grabs the bag of candy, smiling. **  
  
Lin: We'll return the video for you OK?  
  
**GIR is already gone! Soon, Zim comes running down the stairs and stops to point at Lin. GIR is still upstairs. **  
  
Zim: LIN! You bribed my SIR! How dare you, vile stinking human! I'll get y-  
  
GIR: Somebody needs a hug!  
  
**Zim runs out of the house screaming. GIR follows smiling. As the door slams shut, Lin smiles. She goes to the fridge to get a box-o-chinese. She walks into the living room. She eats the foreign cuisine while watching peoples intestines explode. Kit is asleep on the couch**  
  
  
  
[A/N: So… not what you were expecting? Well, the next chapter is weirder than this one, but in a different way. Oh well… Please R&R to make me happy! Luff you all!  
  
-The Letter M] 


	4. Contemplation

An Adventury Story with Lots of Spooky Doom!  
  
By: The Letter |\/|  
  
  
  
[A/N: Hiya Again! It's me! The Letter M! I'm uncharacteristically happy because my writers block is gone and I'm writin' again! Anyway! I'd like to thank a lot of people for reviews! I'm not gonna list them, but you know who you are! Anyway! This is Ch4 (in case you couldn't tell)! I have already written 5 and 6 is on the way! Enjoy! Also, notice me bein lazy and not putting a new disclaimer on or many author notes if any!]  
  
  
  
!$ Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's not mine. Like Dib or Gaz or Zim or anything on IZ or anything else Jhonen related! I own some stuff so please don't sue me because my hard earned babysitting cash will go to your products anyway!$!  
  
Note: This chapters not funny, so I don't hafta worry about you dyin laughin!  
  
  
  
Ch 4: Contemplation {OR Dib and Lin Say the Same Thing!}  
  
**It is about 1:15 AM. Lin is sitting at her computer typing. She pauses a moment and thinks. Across town, Dib lays in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He seems perplexed. **  
  
Lin: Dear Diary,  
  
Today Kit came over. We ate pizza. It was fun. GIR was over here too. I searched my room. I'm sure Zim was setting up some kind of surveillance system, but I didn't find anything. I guess GIR ate it. Anyway... Tomorrow's the big day. I'm worried. I've never "gone out" with anyone before. What if I do something wrong! I'm probably gonna screw up.  
  
Dib: Hmm… God, I'm worried about tomorrow…err…tonight. I hope I don't screw up. What was I thinking? I'm gonna make myself look like such an ass. I bet she doesn't even like me like that.  
  
Lin: I've never been so nervous before. I like Dib, and I like the feeling I get when I'm around him, but I can't help wondering if this feeling is mutual. I bet not. He's only trying to thank me for saving him. I'm sure he already has a girlfriend. Oh God. I'm gonna look like such an idiot.  
  
Dib: She might even already have a boyfriend. Even if she doesn't, she wouldn't want a loser one like me. I was thinking about asking her, but now, I'm reconsidering. Jeez I wish there was someone I could talk to about this. Gaz and Dad are sleeping and I probably wouldn't feel comfortable talking to them about this anyway.  
  
Lin: I'm sure he sees me as a loner, at best, and wouldn't even consider asking me to be his girlfriend. Still…I can be optimistic. I can hope… Hope he likes me. Hope he doesn't have a girlfriend. Hope he asks me to be his. Hope he kisses me. Hope…  
  
I wish Dad was here. I could talk to him. Recently, Mom and Max just seem to be there. It seems like the only thing we share is this house. Dad really made us a family. I miss him so much.  
  
Dib: I bet the only reason she hangs out with me is because we both hate Zim. That's gotta be it. I mean, she seems so independent, but I'm sure she wouldn't be with a loser like me. What am I gonna do? I guess I could drop hints that I like her. Oh well. At least the movie will be distracting. I heard it was really funny…  
  
**Lin saves her file and closes the program. She shuts off her monitor and gets in bed. **  
  
Lin: **Yawn** I can always hope…  
  
**As the two drift off to sleep separately, Zim is quite awake. Two streets over, he sits in his base in front of a computer. On the screen is Lin's diary entry. **  
  
Zim: *Laughs Evilly* This is too perfect…  
  
  
  
[A/N: So! Didja like it? Didja hate it? Think it was too sappy? Well…just wait'll you see the next chapter! You think this is sap? It's raining maple syrup in the next chapter compared to this! BTW: I just want M's arch- enemy to know that I not only AM an official self proclaimed loser, but at the beginning of the story I had a note that said that this is a self insertion! Don't WE look smart? Also, K helped create her character herself. It's not supposed to be her EXACTLY! Think about what kind of people you'd find at your door!  
  
(For everyone else, read his reviews and you'll understand!)  
  
Thanks for readin! Pleeze R&R!! I'll luff you forever!] 


	5. Awkward

An Adventury Story with Lots of Spooky Doom!  
  
(This title is SO inappropriate!)  
  
By: The Letter |\/|  
  
[A/N: HI! This really probably shouldn't be up, but with my ultra sneaky ninja ways, I figured out how to get around my grounding from the internet and upload this. BWAHAHA! I'm kinda mad about bein grounded! It's not my fault! I thought he was already dead! ANYWAY…This is chapter 5 (long awaited romanceyness!) I am sleepy cause its 8:30. (AM, genius! Who's tired at 8:30 pm? NOT ME!) SO DON'T RUSH ME OR I'LL YELL! Thanks for Reviewing! ]  
  
!$ Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's not mine. Like Dib or Gaz or Zim or anything on IZ or anything else Jhonen related! I own some stuff so please don't sue me because my hard earned babysitting cash will go to your products anyway!$!  
  
(^ this is laziness!)  
  
Note: I am a simple person, so if I do say something funny, (not all that likely!) please try not to die of shock. Or at least leave a note for your family not to sue me if you do. That would be really nice for me. Thanks!  
  
Warning: This chapter has action, but is also kinda mushy, so if you're not into that stuff, you might want to skip a few paragraphs! WAIT! DON'T SKIP PARAGRAPHS! YOOL MISS GOOD PARTS!!!  
  
  
  
Ch 5: Awkward (Titled this because of how often I say this AND how much I hate the spelling of this word)  
  
**With an unsteady hand, Dib knocks on the door. This is strange. He had never been so nervous before. Not even when he was being initiated into the Swollen Eyeballs. Upstairs, Lin hears the knock. She checks herself in the mirror and walks downstairs. She opens the door. **  
  
Lin: Hi.  
  
Dib: Hi. We'd better go so we're not late.  
  
Lin: Ok.  
  
**Lin walks outside and shuts the door behind her. They walk toward the City Center Mall in silence. It's cold. Dib notices she left her jacket at home. He would have thought this suspicious, had he not been distracted…**  
  
Dib: Lin, are you cold?  
  
**Lin shakes her head in response and looks at the ground. **  
  
Dib: Are you sure? You can use my coat if you want.  
  
  
  
** Lin once again shakes her head. They approach the mall. **  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
**After refusing food or drink, Lin walks into the nearly empty theater with Dib. Projections of advertisements play on the screen. They sit down in seats closest to the middle of the theater. After a long time of awkward silence, the movie begins. **  
  
2 ½ Hours Later  
  
[A/N: WOW! I like to skip around a lot, don't I?]  
  
**The movie had been humorous, but uneventful. Dib had even tried to hold Lin's hand, but to no avail. She had nearly flinched on contact. They walk out of the mall. **  
  
Dib: *Thinking* She seems so distant tonight. She's probably as nervous as I am. I think I will ask her. If she says no, things will go back to being the way they were before I met her. If she says yes…  
  
**Dib grabs Lin by the sleeve and turns to face her. She looks confused. **  
  
Dib: Lin, I want to ask you something.  
  
Lin: Dib, you're shaking. You'd better get home.  
  
**Dib smiles and looks into her eyes. **  
  
Dib: I'm not cold… Lin… are you…with anyone?  
  
Lin: Uh…no.  
  
Dib: Will you…  
  
**Dib mumbles the rest of his question, but Lin understands. Her expression fades from confusion to shock to anger. **  
  
Lin: Dib! I thought you were just thanking me! I didn't think this was a date! Jesus! I didn't expect this. I thought we were allies, but I don't know if we can even be that now!  
  
**Dib stares at the ground. **  
  
Lin: Thank you, Dib, for taking me to the movie. It was…interesting.  
  
**Lin started to walk on, but stopped and turned around. Dib looked up, almost hopefully. **  
  
Lin: Dib, please don't call me either.  
  
**Lin turns and runs the rest of the way. Looking at only his boots and the sidewalk, Dib starts walking home. He is near tears, but holds them back. **  
  
Dib: *Thinking* I should have known. She could never like me. Never. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to ask.  
  
**He reviews the night in his mind. **  
  
Dib: *Thinking* Maybe it was something I said or did. There hadn't been much conversation, and what there was, was awkward and distant. In fact, Lin had been very quiet. That wasn't like her. Also, she had left her coat at her house. It had been just above freezing, and she wore only her T- Shirt. Now Dib is suspicious. He begins to walk toward Lin's house. Across town, Lin is walking into Zim's house. **  
  
[A/N: bum Bum BUM!!!]  
  
Later  
  
** Dib approaches Lin's house. There are no lights on and no cars are in the driveway. He peers into the windows. She obviously isn't home. He notices something on the ground. A piece of paper. On it is what appear to be instructions in a very foreign language. At the bottom is a symbol of the Irken military. **  
  
Dib: Zim! He's done something to her!  
  
** Dib runs as quickly as he can to Zim's house. He practically jumps over the gnomes and opens the door. He slams it shut behind him. Lin is standing in a corner shrouded in darkness, facing the ground. Dib runs to her. She seems to be asleep. **  
  
Dib: Lin! Lin! Are you okay?  
  
**Dib shakes her in hopes of waking her. After she doesn't respond, he releases her. Her body sways and falls to the floor with a THUD. Dib's eyes narrow and he walks to the trashcan. He steps inside and makes his way to the lab below. When the elevator hits the base floor, he spies Zim, sitting in an armchair, drinking a soda, and watching TV. Zim soon sees Dib and stands up quickly, knocking the soda to the floor. **  
  
Zim: What are you doing here, Dib human?  
  
Dib: You know why I'm here! What did you do to her?  
  
Zim: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Dib: Lin! What did you do to her!?  
  
Zim: I have done nothing to your stupid girlfriend.  
  
**Dib's eyes narrow. He runs at Zim. Tackling him, he pins Zim to the ground. He raises his fist. **  
  
[A/N: MAN! There's a lot of eye narroweyness going on, no?]  
  
Dib: What did you do to her?  
  
Zim: I have done no-  
  
**Dib pulls a large knife out of his pocket. **  
  
Dib: Tell me the truth, alien. Or I'll slice you open and autopsy you right here, right now.  
  
Zim: Fine… Just let me up.  
  
Dib: Tell me first.  
  
Zim: *Sigh* Lin is fine. I haven't hurt her in any way.  
  
Dib: Then why in God's name is she acting like that.  
  
Zim: You thought that was really her? *Laughs* Stupid human.  
  
Dib: That wasn't her? Where is she?  
  
Zim: You humans really risk a lot to mate.  
  
Dib: Where?!  
  
Zim: *Sigh* 4th room on the left down that hall.  
  
**Dib starts to get up. He puts the knife in his pocket and takes out his alien sleep cuffs. He snaps them onto Zim's small wrists. **  
  
Dib: Just in case.  
  
**Dib smiles as he starts to walk down the hall. Zim has gotten up and is franticly searching for something to pry the cuffs off with, but is feeling sleepy… Dib opens the 4th door. The room is pitch black. Lin is blinded by the light. She yells blindly to the silhouette in the doorway **  
  
[A/N: OH MY GOD!! THERE ARE NO SYNONYMS FOR BLINDED OR BLINDLY! I'M SOUNDING LIKE MOJO JOJO!!]  
  
Lin: Get away from me, Zim! I don't want any of your poison foodstuffs!!  
  
Dib: Lin…  
  
Lin: …Dib…is that you?  
  
**Lin's hands and feet are shackled together and chained to the floor. Dib runs to the room that Zim is in. He searches Zim's unconscious body and the room for a key. The surprised expression he left her with fades now to one of frustration. **  
  
Dib: The key?  
  
Lin: It's a remote of some sort. All I remember is that it had a big green button.  
  
Dib: Thanks  
  
**Dib leaves again and soon returns with the remote. He pushes the button and the shackles open. Lin seems to fly up and put her arms around Dib. He seems surprised, but returns the hug. She steps back. **  
  
[A/N: AWWWWW!]  
  
Dib: So… The guy did get to save the girl.  
  
**Lin smiles. **  
  
Lin: I…don't know how to thank you.  
  
Dib: I think we're even.  
  
**Dib pulls Lin close to him and kisses her gently. Right there, in Zim's base. All at once, they feel as though they have become one person. This new contact bridging a gap between the two. A wave of understanding flows over them. Lin suddenly realizes what is happening and her pale face flushes pink. They break the kiss and looks into Dib's eyes. She slides one of her hands into his and runs the other through his raven colored hair. He smiles and the two make their way upstairs. They walk to Lin's house hand in hand the entire way. They stop and sit down on her front porch. Lin is cold and Dib lets her wear his coat. **  
  
Dib: Lin?  
  
Lin: Yes?  
  
Dib: *Laughs* I…asked this to the robot. …Lin are you with anyone?  
  
Lin: …No.  
  
Dib: Will you be with me?  
  
**Dib braces himself for the worst. **  
  
Lin: …Of course. But…  
  
Dib: What?  
  
Lin: *Laughs* It's just that… I thought you didn't feel the same way I did.  
  
Dib: I thought the same thing about you, actually. But I think the feeling is more than mutual.  
  
**Lin smiles. She is blushing again. Dib kisses her tenderly and looks into her deep blue eyes. It had been so awkward the first time, so strange, but it seemed so natural now. **  
  
Dib: You're blushing.  
  
Lin: I know.  
  
** Lin smiles as Dib puts his hand to one of her pink cheeks. **  
  
Lin: By the way, how was the movie?  
  
  
  
THIS STUFF IS MUSHIER THAN THE CAFETERIA FOOD AT MY SKOOL!  
  
Didja like it!? OOOH! ROMANCE! I'm sure it made most of you hurl, but it was cute, right? Anyway, please tell me what you thought! I'm getting sad because no one is reading, or at least they're not reviewing! Please review! You don't have to be a member you know… (^_^=) v ( this is me doin the victory sign! Look at it! (Yes, that's a Band-Aid) I'm so happy I got this chapter written! As a friend once said… procrastination is the key to success. Or was that organization? Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! And if you didn't, I don't care so NYAH!  
  
-The Letter |\/|  
  
P.S. Review or ill do this ( (;_;=) P (That's me cryin and doin a big thumbs down sign!) 


	6. Surprise!

An Adventury Story with Lots of Spooky Doom!  
  
(This title is SO inappropriate!)  
  
By: The Letter |\/|  
  
[A/N: YAY!! I'm not dead!!! I was just busy with oh…3 other fics and a comic (that's been occupying a lot of my time! If you want info about my comic, e mail me at my new e mail: theletter_m@hotmail.com). Anyway, I wrote this and chapter 7 just for yoo!!]  
  
!$ Disclaimer: I do not own anything that's not mine. Like Dib or Gaz or Zim or anything on IZ or anything else Jhonen related! I own some stuff so please don't sue me because my hard earned babysitting cash will go to your products anyway!$!  
  
(^ this is laziness!)  
  
Note: I am a simple person, so if I do say something funny, (not all that likely!) please try not to die of shock. Or at least leave a note for your family not to sue me if you do. That would be really nice for me. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Ch 6- Surprise!  
  
**Between the bells at hi skool, Kit runs through the halls searching franticly for her friend all the while running into people. **  
  
People: OW!!...What the!?...Watch it!  
  
Kit: Lin!?...Liiiiinn!?  
  
**Kit turns a corner, bumping into someone else. She spies Lin talking to Dib outside a classroom. Lin laughs at something Dib says. Kit runs over to them. **  
  
Kit: *Out of breath* Lin!  
  
Lin: *Still laughing* Huh? Oh hi Kit. What's up?  
  
Kit: A lot. Guess what hap- Oh. You're busy.  
  
Lin: No I'm not. Tell me.  
  
Kit: How about I show you? Meet me after skool in the park. You can come too, Dib.  
  
Dib: Oh…ok.  
  
**Lin grabs Dib's arm. **  
  
Lin: We'll be there.  
  
Kit: Great!  
  
**The bell rings. All three curse in unison and break away to their various classes.  
  
Lin: *Thinking* Hmm… The last surprise I got from Kit was a bucket of…what WAS that stuff?  
  
Later  
  
**Lin and Dib wait in the park. It is a hideously beautiful day. Vomitously beautiful. Lin sits cross legged on the grass next to Dib, who is leaning against a tree, reading a magazine article to her. She looks up and sees Kit approach. She stands up. **  
  
Dib: … and he ran off into the woods with Mr. Hindswatter's goat to-  
  
**Dib notices Lin standing and looks up. **  
  
Kit: Hi.  
  
Lin: Uh…hi. So, what'd you wanna show us?  
  
Kit: It's over there. I'll be right back. Close your eyes.  
  
**Lin and Dib close their eyes and Kit runs over to a grove of trees and returns to the two with her surprise. **  
  
Kit: Okay! You can open them.  
  
**Dib and Lin open their eyes and see a smiling Kit and a boy, exactly her height, standing next to her. He has green skin and purple eyes. He wears a red striped tunic and a bad black wig. Lin is shocked, but Dib doesn't seem to "get it". **  
  
Dib: Yes. That's Zim. What about him?  
  
**Kit hugs Zim around the neck and smiles. Dib now "gets it". He and Lin gape. **  
  
Kit: Zimmy is my boyfriend!  
  
[A/N: GASP!!]  
  
**Lin and Dib stare, wide eyed. An ice cream truck passes by. **  
  
Ice Cream Truck: You like ice cream. You like ice cream. You love it. Your existence is meaningless without ice cream.  
  
Kit: Zimmy, can I borrow some cashmoneys?  
  
**Zim nods and hands Kit a $5 bill. She runs off to chase down the truck. Lin and Dib glare at Zim, who puts on a sincere look. **  
  
Zim: I know you're angry at me for going with your friend, but-  
  
** Lin grabs Zim by the collar and slams him against the tree. She glares at him. **  
  
Lin: Zim, you've never been with a human before have you?  
  
Zim: Don't worry about Kit. She's in good hands.  
  
Lin: She's in YOUR hands!  
  
Dib: This is probably just another pathetic attempt to prove that he's not gay!  
  
Lin: You don't know about human emotions, Zim. They're complex and fragile!  
  
Zim: You think Irken emotions aren't?  
  
Lin: No, but I do think that this is some kind of experiment on humans. What are you doing, Zim? Trying to decide whether the humans should be destroyed, or are worthy enough to be enslaved?  
  
Zim: You think this is an experiment? No, but it's probably much harder to destroy your best friend's boyfriend than any old alien.  
  
Dib: This is one of your tactics? That's just sick.  
  
Zim: No, Dib. What's sick is how easy you two will be to defeat when you are separated.  
  
**Lin looks to Dib and tightens her grip on Zim. **  
  
Lin: Separated? Why should we separate?  
  
Zim: I'm surprised at you, Lin. It's not like you to so easily walk into something like this.  
  
Dib: What's he talking about, Lin?  
  
Zim: *Laughs* He's never gonna stay with you when he finds out!  
  
Lin: Shut up, Zim!  
  
**Lin is near tears with anger. She is about to punch Zim when Kit approaches behind her, humming and eating a popsicle. **  
  
Kit: Whacha guys doin?  
  
**Lin lowers her fist and pushes Zim toward Kit, scowling. Kit hands Zim his change and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles evilly at Dib and Lin then turns to Kit. **  
  
Zim: We should go.  
  
Kit: Did you ask them?  
  
Zim: Yes yes. They were both "busy".  
  
**Zim turns and walks up to Lin. They are face to face. **  
  
Zim: This is no tactic. I've known Kit for a long while now and I really like her. You know on my planet there's a lot dealing with height and status. They say that two of the same height are destined…  
  
Lin: Your leaders? But they're both…  
  
Zim: Yes… Good luck with Dib.  
  
Lin: Thanks. Be nice to Kit. She's real sweet.  
  
**Zim nods and rejoins Kit. They begin to walk away and Kit waves back. Dib looks to Lin as they walk away. **  
  
Dib: What was he talking about, Lin?  
  
**Lin looks down at the ground. **  
  
Lin: Dib, I really can't tell you now. I …have to go. Max will be there soon and he'll wonder where I am.  
  
Dib: I can walk you.  
  
Lin: I … hafta run.  
  
**Lin turns and starts to run away. Dib looks at the ground where she was standing. It is splattered with a few drops of water. Tears. Dib looks up and calls after Lin. She stops and turns around. He runs to catch up with her. When he finally catches up, he looks down at her. Her face is red and streaked with tears. She starts to look away, but he pulls her face up toward his. **  
  
Dib: Lin, I want you to know that no matter what it is, you can tell me. If there's a problem, we can solve it. Together.  
  
**Lin nods and hugs him. She smiles and he walks her home silently. **  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
[A/N: Ok I'm not gonna drill you again! I don't NEED reviews, I just like em. So, If you feel like it, just read the whole thing and don't review until the last chapter. Frankly, I don't care! Bye! ;P] 


	7. The REAL First Date

[A/N: *In the car I just can't wait   
To pick you up for our very first date  
  
Do you like my stupid hair  
  
Could you guess that I didn't know what to wear?*  
Okay! I'm Okay! YAY! I finally got back to AASWLOD! You know, I should really change that name! Its not at all fitting! BOOH! ANYWAY! I am going to write now!]  
  
  
Disclaimer: Kit and Lin and Max are mine and so our their moms. All the others, well, I just control their minds! They belong to Jhonen Vasquez, Viacom, and Nickelodeon. So don't ask to borrow them.  
  
  
Videophone: Welcome to Southwestern Bell. Please state the phone number of the-Lin: Kit O'Donnel  
Videophone: Connecting. Please wait.  
**Lin cracks her soda and sits down in an armchair. The screen on the phone comes on and Kit is standing there, fixing her hair. She pulls a pigtail out, smoothes it down, and gets ready to put the hairballs back in.**  
  
Kit: Hi Lin! Whats up?  
Lin: Nothin'. I was just bored so I thought I'd call and see what was goin' on.  
  
Kit: Oh, well, nothings up really.  
  
Lin: *Looks slightly disappointed* Oh hey if you're busy or whatever-  
**On Lin's screen, she sees Zim walk into the room behind Kit. She gapes, not because he is there, but because he is disguiseless.**  
Lin: *Looks to Kit* He...  
Kit: *Looks behind her, giggles and looks back* Oh don't act so shocked, Lin I'm sure Dib has been over there to hang out, right?  
  
Lin: No Kit. He...told you?  
Kit: Of course. He wouldn't keep a secret like that from me.  
Lin: *Smiles* So you don't think I'm crazy?  
Kit: I think you're LESS crazy.  
**Lin looks slightly frustrated. Kit and Zim laugh. Lin glares at Zim and takes a drink of her soda. Her doorbell rings and she glances in the direction of the door.**  
  
Lin: *Standing up* Okay. Well if you're busy, I gotta go.  
Kit: Yeah. See you tomorrow?  
**Lin nods and presses the hang up button. She puts down the soda and the doorbell rings again. She walks over to it and looks out the peephole**  
[A/N: I like the word peephole! It sounds like people!]  
  
**Dib is standing there, his hands in his trenchcoat pockets. Lin debates for a moment whether or not to answer the door, then does.**  
  
Lin: Hi. Come in.  
Dib: *Walks in* Thanks.  
  
**The two walk over to the small sofa and Dib sits down.**  
  
Lin: You want a soda?  
  
Dib: I'm good.  
**Lin sits down on the couch next to him. He looks at her square in the eye.**  
  
[A/N:Somehow these two have square eyes.]  
  
Dib: I was wondering if you were okay. I haven't really talked to you since you came over last week. *Takes Lin's hands* And every time I've seen you, you've seemed so distant.  
  
Lin: It's been weird lately. A lot's been going on. There's been skool and Max and coping with the fact that my best friend has completely fallen for my enemy. But I'm dealing okay.  
  
Dib: *Smiles* Okay... Well if you're not too busy, I was on my way to buy food and wondered if you wanted to come.  
Lin: Uh huh *Stands up* Sure  
**Lin puts on her army jacket, opens a door that leads to a flight of stairs and yells down to Max that she's leaving. She closes the door and walks over to the couch. Dib stands up and they walk over to the front door. They walk out, Lin locking the door behind her. They walk awhile in silence until she speaks up.**  
  
Lin: So... how's everything in the paranormal world?  
  
Dib: *Looks at her strangely* Huh?  
  
Lin: *Laughs* Conversation! Don't you know that it's supposed to be the most awkward on the first date?  
  
Dib: First...Hey you're right. This essentially is our first date isn't it? Unless you're a ROBOT!  
  
Lin: *Laughs* We've been through that before!  
  
Dib: *Laughs* Yeah, but you can never be too sure.  
  
**They walk into a large brick building with lots of windows covered in bright crap paintings. Dib grabs a cart and Lin suddenly looks confused.**  
  
Lin: You do your own shopping?  
Dib: Gaz and I take turns. Once a month Dad sends us checks for different stuff. Shopping, clothes, games, pizza, you name it, we get a check for it.   
  
Lin: And how often do you actually see your dad?  
Dib: *Inspects a box of cereal* Three or four times a year.  
  
Lin: I know how you feel. I hardly ever see my mom either.  
  
**There is a long awkward pause in conversation.**  
  
Lin: Um...Oh! I talked to Kit today.  
  
Dib: *Tosses a couple of pounds of beef in the cart* Uh-huh.  
  
Lin: And uh... Zim told her.  
  
Dib: *Drops a packaged steak* Really? How'd she take it? What'd she do? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?  
  
Lin: Because nothing happened. She was like 'You're an alien? Oh. Okay. Whatever.' and that was it.  
Dib: Really? No scream? No 'AAH! YOU'RE AN ALIEN!'  
  
Lin: I think there's something to be said for love in this situation.  
  
**Dib makes his purchases and the two start to walk home.**  
  
[YES! WALK! YOU THOUGHT THAT IN THE FUTURE, THEY'D ALL BE ON HOVERBOARS OR SEGWAYS BUT YOU WERE WRONG! OH HOW WRONG YOU WERE!]  
  
**They reach Dib's house and Lin drops the heavy bags.**  
  
Lin: Wow! The sun is already setting! It's really pretty.  
  
Dib: Yeah.  
  
Lin:...But...it's late...I should go before Max gets TOO pissed.  
  
Dib: Okay. *Turns around and sets his bags down.* I'll see *Turns back around. Lin is gone.* you later.  
  
Later That Night 


End file.
